gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qarth
Qarth is a great trading city located on the southern coast of Essos, on the straits linking the Summer Sea to the Jade Sea. Ships from Westeros, the Summer Islands and Slaver's Bay all pass Qarth on their way to the great trading cities of the Jade Sea, such as Asshai and Bayasabhad. Unlike most cities in Essos, it has no fear of the Dothraki, as the forbidding and vast Red Waste divides it from the Dothraki sea.HBO viewers guide, season 2 map, Qarth entry Qarth is defended by immense stone walls and strong gates. The Qartheen have been known to bar entry to the city to those who do not meet their approval. The bones of those who were denied entry can be found extending around its walls. This area is sometimes called the "garden of bones". The people of Qarth are known as the Qartheen. The people of Qarth call their home "The greatest city that ever was or will be." Qarth is ruled by a council of nobles and merchants known as the Thirteen. Although they rule by consensus, a member of the Thirteen can overrule the decision of the rest by invoking sumai, pledging their life and their blood to back up their decision.Garden of Bones Season 2 Daenerys Targaryen and her khalasar are dying of thirst in the Red Waste. She dispatches her three bloodriders in search of succor."The North Remembers" Kovarro finds his way to the city of Qarth, located three days to the east, and guides Daenerys there. Outside she is greeted by the Thirteen, but when she refuses to show them her dragons they attempt to bar her entry. Xaro Xhoan Daxos overrides the decision of the council and takes Daenerys and her people under his protection."Garden of Bones" Xaro Xhoan Daxos and Pyat Pree of the Warlocks of Qarth stage a coup in the city, assassinating the other members of the Thirteen and securing Daenerys's dragons for their own purpose, imprisoning them in the House of the Undying, the warlocks' tower."A Man Without Honor" Daenerys later rescues her dragons, apparently killing Pyat Pree with dragonfire, before sealing Xaro Xhoan Daxos in his own vault as revenge for his subterfuge."Valar Morghulis" Notable residents of the city * The {Spice King}, a member of the Thirteen. Killed by Pyat Pree. * {Xaro Xhoan Daxos}, a merchant prince native to the Summer Isles and an influential member of the Thirteen, self proclaimed King of Qarth. Locked inside his vault under orders of Daenerys Targaryen. * {Pyat Pree}, a spokesman for the warlocks of Qarth. Killed by Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion at the House of the Undying. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Qarth is a great and immensely rich city which guards the Straits of Qarth (also called the Jade Gates), which connect the Summer Sea to the Jade Sea. Trade ships travel from Westeros to Asshai and back again via Qarth carrying varied cargoes. The city's landward side is protected by a parched desert known as the Red Waste, which even the Dothraki fear to cross. The city is ruled by a council known as the Pureborn, though in practice the council has to balance its interests against those of three powerful guilds, the Thirteen, the Ancient Guild of Spicers and the Tourmaline Brotherhood. Qarth is protected by the Civic Guard and a strong navy. The rulers of the city are advised by the highly enigmatic warlocks of Qarth, who dwell in the forbidding House of the Undying. The Qartheen pride themselves on their sophistication and consider weeping in times of strong emotion to be a mark of civilization. The Qartheen fashion for women leaves one breast exposed, while men favor beaded silk skirts. They seat themselves on cushions on the floor. Dothraki refer to the Qartheen people, who are known for their pale skin, as "Milk Men". According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Qarth" is pronounced "QUARTH". However, in "Garden of Bones" when Daenerys first pronounces it as "Kwarth" she is corrected by the Spice King that it is actually "KARTH", and this is the pronunciation used on-screen throughout the TV series. Image Gallery qarth.jpg|Daily activities in Qarth See also * Qarth at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References Category:Geography Category:Cities Category:Locations in Essos Category:Locations